Dauntless?
by EveDuncan2
Summary: (Divergent Universe) Bubbles has made a hasty, last minute decision at the choosing ceremony. As the first Amity to transfer into the frightening world of Dauntless, she is fighting against all the odds to not end up factionless. But will she succeed? Surrounded by peril, violence, and nudists, it doesn't seem likely. R&R! And this is not following the Divergent story line!
1. Burned Blood

**Chapter One; Burned Blood**

Bubbles P.O.V.

Five bowls. Five bowls were in front of me.

One filled with a tainted, bloody water, one with razor sharp shards of glass jutting out unevenly, and one with dull grey stones that seemed awfully boring compared to the before mentioned two.

So... now I had what two options I'd been juggling for weeks.

I looked back at my family. John and Katherine Utonium in yellow and orange flowy clothing, mom holding my new baby brother in her arms.

They were the faces that came to mind when I thought of home, safety, and flat out _warmth. _And for a single moment, I was appalled with myself for even thinking about leaving.

So, like the coward I was, I grabbed the knife and sliced it across my thumb, tears stinging my eyes due to the pain, and hung my injured hand over the bowl with damp earth filling it.

As I saw a single scarlet droplet start to dangle, I remembered what- or _who-_ had made me want to leave in the first place. The smug jerk sitting among the new Amity's at this very moment.

I caught the blood before it fell and hastily positioned my cut above the heated stones that looked scarier than any bloody water or pointy solid.

The sounds of gasps of disbelief and the cry of a baby that I knew to be my brother, faded to the back of my head as the sound of _my_ blood burning, and sizzling on the lit coals sounded.

Dauntless. I had chosen Dauntless.

Oh goodness! Why did I do that? Could I take it back? Was that an option? I don't think anyone had ever asked!

Just as I opened my mouth to start pleading with the announcer, a roar of excitement and a bit of astonishment drowned me out.

"Bubbles!" I heard my mother's sob over the celebratory shouts.

I met her gaze by sheer reflex at the sound of my name and sincerely wished that I hadn't.

Tears, hurt, anger, a deep betrayal and almost depression.

'I'm sorry' I mouthed, my own eyes filling with moisture again.

She shook her head and looked away.

My breath caught and I took careful steps towards my new faction.

_I will not cry. I will not cry._

I kept up a steady mantra of those seemingly untruthful words, and, surprisingly enough, it worked.

I tilted my chin up to look at the still cheering Dauntless members and initiates. They seemed otherworldly.

Loud, dangerous, reckless, possibly insane... and here I was. Standing among them as if I belonged.

As if my weakhearted, timid self could be as brave and confident as these... amazing people.

Rather than the smile I had been planning to flash them all, I looked at my feet and sat down, my stomach starting to hurt.

My test had said Amity. And Amity I was. Amity was what I should of chosen.

Rather it was with regret or fear- perhaps a mixture of both- my heart started pounding along with my head.

Mistake. I had made a _grave_ mistake.

"Psst!" I heard once the cheers had died down and the next person- A boy, Candor raised- walked up to the bowls of fate.

I looked around and came into contact with quite a few staring eyes, so it was nearly impossible for me to tell who had tried to grab my attention.

I felt two light taps on either of my shoulders and jumped about a thousand feet in the air.

I whirled to see to nearly identical people with black hair and glowing green eyes.

"We'll eat you alive, flower girl!" They snickered in unison, baring they're teeth menacingly.

I looked away, feeling faint. Oh joy, they're were cannibals here too.


	2. The Chase

**Chapter Two; The Chase**

Bubbles P.O.V.

The ceremony was over and everyone was running.

Well, not everyone. The Dauntless were. I was.

Well, I wasn't really running for the pleasure of it that everyone else seemed to find.

No, I was running cause those psychotic twins were on my tail!

Every time I turned around to check if those mongrels were still chasing me, they would clack their teeth together or start howling like wolves.

It was... frightening. To say the least.

It was also a bit exhilarating. We'd been running for a good ten minutes and, though I felt just a touch worn down, they hadn't caught up to me in the slightest.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" They laughed.

I laughed as well, despite my fear, and sang, "Run, run as fast as you can! Can't catch me, I'm the ginger bread man!"

They suddenly appeared next to me.

"You were saying?" The girl twin teased.

I gulped.

The guy chuckled, "Man, you really are Amity bred. Bunch a hippies and cowards, that's what I say."

"Well maybe you should _say _less." I huffed indignantly.

My mother and father were not cowards, neither were my friends there... I was just a poor representation of Amity life.

"Ooh, we've got a spit fire, BC." The boy did another superior chuckle, "Can we keep her, _please?_"

The girl, BC, sighed dramatically, "I don't know, she seems like dead weight to me, Butch."

"You hardly seem more capable than I am!" I lied immediately.

Maybe part of the reason I didn't choose Amity is because I knew I would fail the initiation. With my inability to bite my tongue, I would of been kicked out in the first day.

Not that I stood a chance in Dauntless. I was no soldier.

I wasn't honest enough to fit into Candor.

I was by no means smart enough for Erudite.

And I was much to vain to even think about attempting the Abnegation... So I was going to end up factionless.

There was no way around it.

"So its decided then!" Butch exclaimed, jerking me out of my morose train of thought.

"What?" I blurted, having missed they're entire conversation.

They both smiled at me, increasing my unease.

"Congrats, flower girl." They smirked, "You're our new pet."

My jaw dropped at that comment and they laughed like mad house escapees before jogging ahead of me.

Once I came to my senses, my face flamed with embarrassment.

"Hey, wait just a minute!" I yelled, hurrying to catch up with them.


	3. Trust Catch

**Chapter Three; Trust Catch**

Bubbles P.O.V.

A train! That's what we had been running to... or after, I should say.

Cause the train people were jumping on was in motion and showed no signs of slowing down.

Butch and BC had already made it on along with half of the others. Two people had given up a while ago, but I _refused _to lose so early in the initiation process.

"Come on, Pet!" The twins shouted and I kept running as I shrieked.

"I'm not your pet, psychos!"

I felt a hint of guilt. Calling them that to their face was a bit harsh, but now was hardly the time to apologize. The train was just a mere foot away and if my arm would just stretch out a little bit farther- I tripped.

In other circumstances, I would of laughed at my clumsiness and taken it with good stride. I would of given up right there and waved at the successful passengers with a good natured smile.

But now was not the time for that _good_ nonsense.

Instead, I threw my hands out to push me up and ended up doing a _sublime _cart wheel.

I smiled jubilantly, "Did you see that?!"

The twins had gone pail.

I frowned in confusion, but then I looked at the ground and saw that I was running out of land to run on.

"Jump!" They screamed.

"No way!" I gasped and ran faster than I knew possible.

Honestly, trying to drive me to suicide! The devil twins. That name suited them.

"To us, ditz!" Butch shouted and I stuck my tongue out at him...

And then my left foot fell through air.

My breath caught and I used all my strength to push my right foot off the track and toward the train.

For a few heart stopping seconds, there was just the sensation of my body falling through the air, and wind whipping my hair back. The ground looked terribly far away and a fantasized for a moment about how much pain I would be in before I died.

And then a firm, calloused hand grabbed my wrist.

"Oh." I breathed in relief and shock.

Butch grinned at me.

"I'll pull you up on one condition."

"What?!" I squeaked in disbelief.

"When we get back to headquarters," He began like it was a definite, "You have to wear a collar, like a good little pet."

"No way!" I shouted stubbornly.

His grin broadened, "Oh no! Your just so heavy! Your slipping."

He loosened his grip on my so I fell about an inch and I screamed.

"Fine! Fine! Now pull me up, you madman!"

He did and when my feet touched the ground a leaned against the wall, sliding into a sitting position.

"You." I panted, weak with fear, my adrenaline rush retreating, "Are crazy! The both of you! Utterly insane! And it better be a nice freaking collar, too!"


	4. And They All Go Splat!

**Chapter Four; And They All Go Splat!**

Bubbles P.O.V.

"Oh no." I breathed as I saw a gothic Dauntless girl _jump off the train._

"Wait!" I screamed and went to try to catch her, but I heard laughter behind me.

"You monsters!" I gasped, horror struck.

BC gave a dark giggle, "Be that as it may, she didn't just kill herself. It's the next part of initiation."

"What, suicide?!" I inquired hotly.

They never intended for the Dauntless initiates to make it back, did they?

More superior laughter.

"No, flower girl. Just watch." They said and exchanged wild grins before running out and jumping as well.

But they jumped on to a platform. Where at least five or six others were standing and laughing.

"They're trying to kill us!" A red head girl, previously Erudite, choked out.

A previously Abnegation boy with blonde hair and blue eyes smiled shyly, "Maybe, but it would be one hell of a death, you know?"

He jumped with a thrilled whoop and Erudite and I's jaws dropped.

"They're all crazy." I said, not for the first time today.

"I must be too." She sighed and jumped off as well.

Only about three more people were on the train and I was one of them. If I didn't make a move soon, I'd be trapped in here and factionless.

No thank you.

I took a deep breath and ran, leaping as far as I could, refusing to look down.

I barely made it.

But I did, with my legs dangling off the edge and my torso on pressing into the tiles of the roof.

I pushed myself up slowly and carefully and when I got to my feet, I took a timid look over the edge.

Oh, gosh. This was very high up. Very,_ very_ high up.

And what were those red things at the- Oh...

Bodies. Blood splatters. Five or six of them by the looks of it. So many initiates had already been lost and we hadn't even made it to head quarters yet.

"Whoa, there flower girl!" BC said and pulled me away from the ledge, "I love livin' on the edge as much as the next chick, but I think your takin' it a bit to literally."

"Did you see them fall?" I asked, my heart twisting.

She grimaced, "A few. It ain't right not putting a net down or even a pool. The members just... let them die."

There was a moment of silence as we took a glance at the bodies and then BC shrugged.

"Moving onto a brighter topic, we're almost done. Just one more leap and its smooth sailin'... Well, until tomorrow anyway. I wander where we'll be sleepin'. I'm Buttercup, by the way, but call me BC or I gut you, got it?"

I nodded, "I'm Bubbles."

Butch snickered, "Ooh, so the flower girl has a name. No offense, but I'd kill myself if I had a name like 'Bubbles'."

"Likewise." I said at once.

"You can change it, you know." The Abnegation boy from earlier said, appearing out of no where.

"Hey, stiff." The twins greeted, not hostilely or rudely, it just came naturally.

I rolled my eyes. I had just seen him jump off a train with a smile, I was more of a stiff than he was.

"Are you changing yours?" I asked him.

He grinned, "Yeah, I was thinking something explosive like 'Crash' or 'Boom', you know?"

"How about Boomer?" I suggested and his eyes lit up.

"Yes! That's perfect! Gertrude, I picked my name!" He shouted and Butch and BC choked.

"Gertrude?!" They guffawed and the red head girl from earlier bristled.

"Not any more. The Dauntless faction is where I shall blossom, and so that shall be my name."

"Blossom?" BC shrugged, "It's a hell of a lot better than Bubbles or Boomer- Hey! Bubs, I've got a name for ya! How about 'Rover'! Or we could just go with 'Pet'."

I huffed, "I'm not your pet, devil twins."

They exchanged amused glances, "Devil twins?"

"It suits us perfectly." They agreed.

I just shook my head.


	5. The Real Jump

**Chapter Five; The Real Jump**

Bubbles P.O.V.

"Initiates!" A firm voice yelled and I flinched.

We all crowded around the man who had shouted and he flashed us a manic grin- showing _all_ of his teeth, including a pair of fangs.

"My name is Myrnin and I will be your leader for these next two months. But, before we get to that... There is one more obstacle you must face before we can get to Head Quarters."

Without another word, he stood on the ledge opposite to the one with the bodies and gave a little wave before falling back.

I was the only one who screamed.

Myrnin suddenly appeared back on the edge, wearing an even crazier smile than before.

"And the screamer would be...?" He inquired and I flushed.

He saw my burning cheeks, "Thought so. Our first Amity transfer in... well, forever. All right, step up."

I was the first Amity to transfer to Dauntless? This would of been more exciting news, had I not been the center of attention and the first candidate for... what?

I obeyed and walked up to him, not quite able to hide the apprehension in my eyes.

"Now stand on the ledge." He ordered and my heart leaped to my throat.

"You're not going to push me, are you?" I asked wearily.

He grinned again with those unsettling fangs, "We'll see."

I gulped but did as I was told.

"Holy shit." I heard the twins breath and I nearly lost my composure.

"Now," Myrnin began, "Although that scream was quite lovely, I'm afraid we can't afford your fear level here in Dauntless. Goodbye, screamer."

He shoved me and I yelped before whirling and catching his arm.

"How rude!" I snarled and shoved him right back.

He stumbled backward a step and his eyes flashed dangerously.

My eyes widened and, before I knew it, I was jumping into the black abyss, eager to get away from him.

If I was going to die, it would be on my own terms.

I gasped as I heard the splash of the water surrounding my shocked body.

I resurfaced quickly, taking quick panicky breaths.

"Jerk!" I shouted up at him, getting out of the water.

"What's your name?" A girl with half of her hair shaved and the other half a bright red.

"Um." I began, still a little out of breath.

"YOU ALRIGHT, ANGEL?!" I heard Boomer scream and the girl laughed.

"Okay, Angel, welcome to Dauntless Head Quarters." She said with an amused smile.

"First jumper, Angel!" She announced.

"Wait-!" I called after her.

She had already walked away


	6. The Tour

**Chapter Six; The Tour**

Angel's P.O.V.

Angel. Angel! What kind of name was Angel?! I liked my own name just fine and now I was stuck with Angel!

Just great. The second I saw Boomer, I-!

Speak of the devil!

"Last jumper, Boomer!" The woman announced and I instantly wished I told her it was something awful like... Francis! Or-!

"Should of said it was fuck face." BC laughed and I gasped.

"Did you just-?!" Butch cut me off.

"No, we could tell just by looking at you... Angel."

I growled and stomped at the ground.

They laughed, "It suits you."

"Just like F-Face would of suited him!" I huffed, crossing my arms.

Butch doubled over with laughter, "F-Face? Oh, Angel's just perfect for you, Ms. Priss."

"I am not prissy!" I argued.

And I wasn't! I just didn't care for cursing.

Boomer started walking towards us, wearing an easy smile... Then he saw my face and decided to change his course towards Blossom.

"He's smart, I'll give him that." Buttercup snorted.

I fumed, "We'll see how smart he is when I beat his remaining brain cells out of his head."

"Ooh, a fallen angel." Butch chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, refusing, a the moment, to acknowledge that Angel was my new name.

"INITIATES!" Myrnin shouted and everyone tensed up.

"When the hell did he get here?!" BC whispered fiercely.

I shrugged.

"Listen up, screamer!" He barked and I had a feeling touching him had been a mistake.

He glared at me for a moment before speaking, "If you will all follow me."

He stalked out a door and we all rushed after him.

I caught Butch grinning at me and grinned right back, "You know, I get the oddest feeling that he doesn't like me."

The twins laughed quietly.

"This," Myrnin said motioning in front of us, "Is the pit. Most of the members spend they're time here and, if you survive initiation, you will as well."

The pit looked... scary. Why would anyone to spend time in a cave with no walls or rails to prevent an accident?

Then again, if they were happy to be here they probably didn't mind falling. Maybe there was netting around the edges of the cliffs... But I doubted it.

"Moving on." Myrnin barked.

Oh no, I had erased his patience for the time being so this tour would be about as fun as a doctor's appointment. I just hoped he didn't feel the need to push anyone.

"This is the training room." He announced and I gasped.

Punching bags, shooting ranges, a few wrestling rings and what looked like yoga matts littered the place. And those were just a few of the items in the vast room.

"This is the room you will spending most of your time in. You will be here from eight am to six pm. Nobody cares what you do after six, as long as you arrive here the next day on time. Anyone who is not as punctual as I would like faces a punishment of my choosing, understood?" He asked.

Silence.

"UNDERSTOOD?!" He roared.

"Yes, sir!" Everyone chorused.

He nodded approvingly and walked out of the room, the crowd still following him.

"Here's where you will be staying for the two months that you remain initiates. Originally we were going to divide you by transfers and Dauntless raised, but seeing as there is only sixteen of you, you will all be staying in this room." He explained.

"The girls or the boys?" Blossom asked and Myrnin gave a brief smirk.

"Both."

He left us their with only a short, "I don't have the time to show you around any farther. If you have any questions, asked the Dauntless raised initiates. Good night."

"I'm kinda scared to see what's behind that door." I admitted, biting my lip.

A brunette boy laughed, "Seeing that dudes fangs, I'm betting we all sleep in coffins, surrounded by skeletons and blood stains, but, and here's the kicker, there's only_ one bathroom_! Oh the horror!"

Butch laughed, "Shane, man, you made it!"

They bumped fists, "You know it bro, takes more than a few leaps to bring a Collins down."

"You say that," The goth girl from the train sighed, "But from this day on you will be known as the pussy who was too scared to open the door because you think your trainer's a vamp."

"Dammit, Eve, you really know how to depress a guy." Shane sighed.

She smiled brightly as she turned the knob, "It's a gift."

She pushed the door open and everyone paled.

"Close the door, Eve." BC requested.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

**AN; Wow, not a lot of reviews comin' up, but that's fine. I don't need petty remarks to know that my stories are fucking fabulous... Okay, maybe a little. Dauntless? gets much better from this point, so review if your ready for the real fun to start!**


	7. A Room From Hell

**Chapter Seven; A Room From Hell**

Angel's P.O.V.

Metal bars made up the beds, there were no mattresses to speak of, or pillows or blankets.

The room itself was so small that the bed frames were all pressed together and there was hardly any room to walk through the middle of the two rows... which led to the bathroom.

Yes, bathroom. Singular. Shane had been right, although I like to think his idea of it wasn't as... bad as this.

There were four toilets, a single, huge shower, and a row of sinks with mirrors in front of them. Oh, and no walls. None! Not even between the toilets or in front of the shower. There wasn't even a door separating the bathroom and bedroom!

"We're not prisoners! They can't do this!" A red head guy with a lean frame and pony tail exclaimed.

"Apparently they can." Blossom sighed.

"I was expecting something a bit nicer, you know?" Boomer muttered, sitting down on one of the beds.

"Something with more privacy." I squeaked, looking at the nine boys in the room.

"Okay, ground rules!" Blossom announced, "One, Boys stay on the left side of the room. Except for you, Mike. Two, any boys caught peeping, touching, or anything else I deem perverted sleeps in the hall. Three... Gah, there really is no helping the bathroom situation... Whatever! Rule number three, mind your own damn business in the shower! Agreed?"

"I don't think I like rule number two." Butch said, "Or number one. Angel's agreed to be my pet, so-"

"I did no such thing, you delusional prat!" I shrieked, glaring at him hotly.

He grinned, "Did I not hear you agree to wear a collar while I was saving your life?"

"I lied." I said coldly.

Ponytail chuckled, "And she just might be Dauntless after all. I'm against those rules, too."

"Dito." Shane said and the rest of the boys agreed.

"Fine!" Blossom exclaimed, "Do whatever the hell you want, but if any of you pervs touch me, I'm cutting of your fucking heads!"

"Don't flatter yourself, ginger." Butch scoffed.

She blushed and silently stormed over to a bed.

"Angel, your between us!" The twins called and I grimaced at the thought of sleeping next to Butch, and examined the room, looking for an empty bunk.

Nothing except one between Ponytail and a scary looking brunette dude. Like, scarier than the twins.

I whimpered and shuffled over to the bed between Butch and BC.

"Want the collar now, or should I glue it around your neck when your sleeping?" Butch asked with a mischevious smile.

"Shut up." I sighed and laid down on the uncomfortable bed, "Ugh, how is anyone going to sleep on this."

"You could use me as a pillow." He offered with a smirk.

I laughed lightly, "In your dreams, demon."

He laughed as well, "No doubt about that, Angel."

I shrugged off my yellow jacket off, leaving me in an orange tank top and short yellow skirt.

I heard a wolf whistle from the other side of the room and my cheeks burned as I balled up the jacket. I slipped it beneath my head and snuggled in.

"I wouldn't fall asleep first, Angel." BC said with narrowed eyes, "Scary dude is wearing his rape face."

I tensed up at that and whispered, "Don't joke about that."

"Not joking." She defended.

"We're in a very small room." A deep voice muttered, "So, I can here everything you two paranoid bitches are saying."

"Dammit, Jason!" Eve snapped, "Just shut up and stop looking, rapey!"

"I'm not looking rapey!" He snapped back, "They're being paranoid!"

"After what happened with Claire, I don't believe that for a minute." Eve scoffed.

My breath caught. Yeah, there would be no sleep for me tonight.


	8. Day One- Shameless!

**Chapter Eight; Day One- Shameless! **

Angel's P.O.V.

"Up and atom, weaklings!" Myrnin barked and I groaned, snuggling closer into the heater.

Wait- heater?

My eyes opened and awareness flooded into me like corrosive poison.

My head was resting on Butch's chest and my leg was circled around one of his, my hand tangling in his shirt.

I hastily broke apart from him, but not before his eyes lazily peeked at me.

"Well, that's a way to wake up." He yawned and I flushed brightly.

"Sh-shut up! You moved me!" I accused, going to scratch my neck when I felt something block my hand.

"What the-?" And then I froze.

I Jumped out of bed and ran to one of the mirror's in the bathroom.

_A collar!_ A dark green one with a dog tag that read, 'Pet'.

"_BUTCH_!" I screamed.

I heard his obnoxious yawn, "I could get used to you screaming my name, Angel."

I didn't get the joke, so I ignored it, "What the heck is this?!"

His eyes flashed to my neck and he chuckled, "I told you that I would glue it on."

My eyes widened, "It's glued on?!"

"Man," Ponytail chuckled, "It's like we have our own TV show to watch at anytime we want."

I glared at him, "Oh _shut up,_ you pompous, ponytail wearing jerk! This is not a freaking sitcom!"

"Such harsh words so early in the morning." A little blonde guy in the corner next to Blossom sighed.

"Not harsh enough!" I fumed, "Get this vile thing off of me, Butch!"

He walked away whistling casually, as if I hadn't said anything.

I looked to BC for help and she shrugged.

"The glue only lasts two weeks. After that just use some warm water and it should slide off... Sorry." She monotoned, zombie-like.

She walked away as well and I then realized they were all stumbling towards the bathroom. A few guys were even _showering._ I looked away hurriedly, my face close to melting off, I felt so embarrassed. Did these people have no shame?!

I sighed and looked for the outfits everyone was changing into.

"Here, screamer." Myrnin said and I looked up to see him holding a folded stack of clothing in front of me, "It's the smallest size available, if it doesn't fit, oh well."

I took it from him, "Thanks."

He glanced at the bold shower occupants and then at my red painted cheeks, "I'd get over that shyness, screamer, it won't do you any good here."

"Right." I breathed and he turned away, going out the door.

I set out the clothing on my bed and saw that it was a black and red training outfit. Red tank top, black jacket, black pants (that folded up to shorts), and black sneakers.

I faced the wall as I slid the pants on quickly, not taking the skirt off until the pants were at my hips. I then slid the straps of my tank top and threw the black one over it, shimmying the yellow one down my waist, hips and legs until I was free. Then I slipped on the shoes and shrugged the jacket on.

I usually wore my hair down, but anytime I had gone on hikes or some other out door excursion, I had put them into pigtails, so I did just that.

"You're done ready, Angel?" Boomer called over to me from the showers, a loose towel tied around his hips.

_How the heck had he been in Abnegation?!_

I blushed yet again and nodded, looking at my feet, "See you there!"

I all but ran away from the nudity and out of the door.

**Half an Hour Later**

We were all in a straight line. I, surprisingly enough had arrived before the trainer and Myrnin, so I had the _honor _of going first at what ever we were doing.

The trainer stood in front of all of the initiates, frowning.

"Sixteen." He said in a grave voice, "Only sixteen of you stand before me! Out of twenty five, you sixteen had the bravery and capability to make it here!"

I smiled a little, he seemed a lot nicer than Myrnin.

"However!" He barked and my smile fell, "That means nothing! Most of you don't even _look _fit to be standing here."

He looked directly at me and I tasted bile in my throat.

"What's your name, initiate?!" He yelled and stomped toward me.

"Angel, sir." I breathed, and he swatted the back of my head.

"Speak up!"

"Angel!" I snapped, rubbing the back of my head.

He slapped the hand as well, "Well, Initiate, since you seem keane on misbeha- Wait... Screamer? The first jumper?"

I nodded bitterly.

He laughed, "Your the girl who pushed, Myrnin then? Amity transfer? Hmm... Up to the ring."

I stalked to the wrestling ring in front of us and hopped behind the ropes.

He followed me.

"Before we begin," He started without so much as another glance at me, "I think its time you were all informed about what will be going on here. My name is Alec and I'll be your trainer for the next month. Myrnin will oversee your progress and put you in ranks. The score board is on the far wall over there and will be updated every twenty four hours and you will be able to check on your progress every week. If, by the end of the three weeks, you are below twelfth place, you will be cut. Factionless.

"Traditionally, only ten initiates will ever graduate to Dauntless members, but considering how little of you there are, we will change that number to eight. So, eight of you will join and eight of you will be cut, understood?!"

"Yes, sir." Everyone mumbled.

"Yes, sir." I echoed quietly.

Eight? Only eight? There was no way I was making it here. I couldn't even count on my fingers how many of these initiates were stronger than me!

"Good." He said and hopped in the ring with me.

Uh oh.

"For today, we'll start out simple. I'll demonstrate a few combat moves on Angel here and you will practice them on the bags." He announced and I gulped.

"Yes, sir." Everyone mumbled again.

My eyes went wide as he faced me.

And then he kicked me in the chest.

The wind got knocked out of me as I flew back and hit the ropes, my breasts aching.

"A little warning next time, huh?" I suggested bitingly as I coughed.

Coughed up blood.

I took a shuddering breath and stood back up.

Alec ignored me, "That was a very standard kick to the upper torso. It works better on women, for obvious reasons, but effects men as well."

I heard ponytail laugh and I glared at him, "I'd like to see you laugh like that after getting a round house kick to your ba-"

He punched me in the gut this time and I doubled over, grimacing.

"I guess," I gasped out, "Your not taking the warning thing under consideration?"

"A simple punch to the stomach area," He began, tuning me out, "Tends to weaken your opponent for a good second."

"Your kidding?" I grunted sardonically as I stood straight again.

He back handed me and I fell to the floor, hissing in pain as I felt my lip split.

"I get the weirdest thought that your enjoying this." I told him as I got up again.

"That one," He said clearly, "Was called, 'Sense'. If your enemy has an attitude you beat some sense into them."

"Oh joy, a comedian." I scoffed.

And then Alec kicked me in the temple. I fell to the ground, the room spinning, unable to stand.

My eyelids began to droop, but before I slipped into unconsciousness I had to have the last word.

"And that concludes," I called, sounding almost drunk, "How to Beat Your Wife 101."


	9. Day Two- Attempt at Humiliation

**Chapter Nine; Day Two- Attempt at Humiliation**

Angel's P.O.V.

I woke up in a white room laying in a much more comfortable bed than expected.

"Angel?" I heard BC's voice and my eyes fluttered open.

"Present." I croaked.

"Fuck, Angel, you scared us half to death." Butch sighed and I laughed.

"Yeah, that was my intention."

"How can you be so witty at a time like this!" They scolded.

I pouted, "My humor is never appreciated."

"You do realize your sitting in a hospital bed, you know?" Boomer said from a little ways away.

"I am?" I asked in shock and then the day's events came rushing back to me.

I grinned, "Can't be. None of you brought me flowers."

"Not funny!" The devil twins snarled.

I stretched my arms and legs. They felt fine. My head was throbbing a little, but it was a dull throb. My stomach and chest felt bruised a bit, but nothing was that bad.

"I'm alright." I assured them and sprang out of the bed, "Takes more than a few cheap shots to keep me down for too long."

"She's got brain damage." BC decided flatly.

"Possible concussion." Butch droned.

"I'm worried." Boomer nodded.

I rolled my eyes, "Really, it's just a few bruises. Nothing I can't handle."

"Man, you must of had a mean bully in school if you think a kick to the head is nothing." Boomer shook his head.

I shuddered, "Something like that. What time is it?"

"Five till eight. We were just gonna check on you and leave..." BC admitted.

"Y'all go ahead. I need a shower anyway." I yawned.

Butch smirked, "Now I'm definitely not going."

I scowled at him, "Oh shut up. I'll be there as soon as I can. Oh, and if Alec asks about me, tell him I said props to not breaking skin, blood's a real bother."

"And you called us insane." The twins sighed before Boomer and them exited the hospital.

I giggled and went through the door on the opposite door.

Now where on earth was the bedroom at?

**Meanwhile**

Butch's P.O.V.

"Angel's still detained, then?" Alec guessed as we entered without her.

"No," BC yawned, "She said she was going to take a shower and then she'd be here."

"And she gave us a message for you." Boomer told him.

But I ended up playing delivery boy, "She said, 'Props for not breaking any skin, bloods a real bother'."

Alec clenched his jaw, "She's awake and she's not here?!"

This couldn't be good. Dammit, Angel, do you have a death wish or are you just a true ditz at heart?

Maybe both.

I sighed, "Sounds about right."

"Robin!" He barked, "Go get her in whatever condition she's in."

"Um," Robin muttered, "She's in the shower..."

Alec scratched his neck, "Right... Mitch, you go grab her."

"Dammit." Princess, a highly annoying Dauntless raised girl clucked her tongue, "Why couldn't we get a female trainer? She would be less inclined to let the boys see all the girls naked."

Sad as it was, I agreed with her. But it didn't stop me from snapping at her.

"Don't worry, Princess," I gave her a falsely reassuring smile, "None of us nasty boys want to see _you_ in your birthday suit."

She sniffed, "How dare you! And after I stand up for your little girl friend, too."

BC, Shane and Eve doubled over with laughter.

"Butch with an Amity girl?" Eve choked out through her hysteria.

"Oh, I can't even imagine!" BC snorted, tears of mirth clouding her eyes.

"There's no way she's that stupid!" Shane chimed in, holding his stomach.

I glared at them, "You three always have the _sweetest_ damn things to say."

"I don't mind grabbing her..." Mitch trailed off, his hands behind his head and an eager smile on his face.

"No." Alec said thoughtfully, "She's Butch's 'Pet' from what I hear. Go get her. If your not back in five minutes, your both at the bottom of the rankings."

"Yes, sir." I said.

"She's going to kill you." Brick called after me.

"Worth it!" I called back.

**Back With Angel**

Angel's P.O.V.

"Feeling broken, barely holding on...but just there's something so strong somewhere inside me. And I am down, but I'll get up again. Don't count me out just yet I've been brought down to my knees and I've been pushed way past the point of-"

My singing came to an abrupt stop and I stopped breathing as the door knob turned.

They would _see!_ They would see my back, the-

Towel! Where the heck was my towel?!

Right next to you, idiot!

But the door was already opening and Butch's voice was carrying over to me, "Angel! I hope your ready!"

"I'm not!" I yelped, panicked as I snatched up the towel and wrapped it around myself.

"Even better!" He laughed and opened the door as I pressed myself up against the wall, turning off the water.

His smile fell, "Aww... you already covered up."

"Get out!" I snarled at him, my heart pumping erratically in my sore chest.

"Sorry, well, not really, but we both have to be back in less than two minutes. As cute as you are, I'm not risking Factionless over you." Butch shrugged and then charged at me.

"Hey!" I yelped as I side stepped his grabby hands, "Just let me get dressed!"

"No time." He said and threw me over his shoulder with just one hand.

"Put me down, you pervert!" I shrieked as he started running out the door.

He didn't even bother to respond.

"Dangit Butch, I swear to god that the second I get the chance I'm cutting off those grabby hands of yours!"

He was ignoring me, and that bothered me almost as much as the fact I was only in a flimsy towel.

"I'll do it slowly too," I continued, screaming now, "I'll melt off your skin with one lit candle and then I chop off the bones, one by one! Then I'll force them down your loud mouth, you devil!"

We had arrived in the training room and all eyes were on my red face, and other flushed parts that I did _not_ want to think about.

Butch put me down and I slapped him across the face before storming towards Alec.

"You sent him, then?" I guessed, my blood hot.

"Yes. Oh, and by the way, I did break skin. Your lip remember?" He said without any real emotion in his tone.

I smiled, sickly sweet, "Sorry, I didn't even notice. You really don't pack that much of a punch. Now give me some clothes!"

He grabbed a fistful of my towel and I gasped, my cheeks darkening.

"You can train in the towel today." He snarled, "Or nothing at all."

I paled and he tugged on the fabric, not too much, but enough to flat out terrify me.

"Choose." He muttered, "Or I rip it off, and I'm sure there's more than a few people here who would love to see what your hiding under there."

_Hiding._

"The towel." I whispered, my eyes on the ground.

He smirked, "That's what I thought."

I walked into the line, between BC and Eve.

"Damn, I do not want to be you, right now." Eve whispered.

"Neither do I." I whimpered, pulling the towel more tightly around myself.


End file.
